Birthday Surprise
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: All Parvati Patil wants to do is hang out at the Black Lake with her girlfriend Lavender. But Lavender and all their friends have different plans for Parvati on her fifteenth birthday.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by the Ongoing - Gift Tag and Pinata on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the Ongoing - Gift Tag I wrote for Amber's prompts of Parvati/Lavender birthday. For Pinata I wrote for the easy prompt of Trio Ear. I hope you all enjoy Birthday Surprise.**

Parvati had to admit that when came down to the Gryffindor common room she was a little bit jealous when she saw Lavendar Brown, her girlfriend of almost a year, whispering among the other fifth year girls. As she approached the group they stopped their whispered conversation and turned to her with a smile.

"What's going on, Lav?" Parvati asked letting the hurt show in her voice.

"Nothing much, Par," Lavender told Parvati not even blinking an eye at the obvious lie she'd just told her girlfriend.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk to me about?" Parvati put all the irritation she felt at the blatant and obvious lie into her voice. She folded her arms across her chest and watch Lavender as the other girl seemed to be taking time think through her words. "If you have to think about it Lav you're obviously lying to me."

"Perhaps you might want to take a walk and calm down," Hermione suggested trying to calm the situation down before it exploded into something more than it was.

"Perhaps I might want to find friends that won't help my girlfriend lie to me," Parvati snapped at Hermione before whirling on her heel and storming across the common room to the door. She half expected Lavender to run after and tell her this was all rather elaborate joke but when she reached door she found that Lavender had gone back to whispering with the other girls. She hadn't felt this jealous and upset since her tenth birthday when father had taken Padma to buy books and left Parvati at home with their mother.

Thinking that her birthday was now officially ruined she stormed down the hallway to the Great Hall. She just wanted to eat her breakfast and then go hang out by the Black Lake. She didn't want to think about Lavender whispering with the other fifth year Gryffindors. Or the fact that no one had wished her a happy birthday yet. She really just didn't want to think about that at all. It was more upsetting than the whispering of Lavender and the other girls was.

"Hey Padma," she called as she saw her sister walking out of the Great Hall engrossed in a note. It was probably from one Padma's Muggle friends from when they went to Muggle school.

"Hey Par," Padma replied not taking her attention away from the letter.

"I just wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday."

"Happy Birthday to you too, Par."

That was the most painful thing that had happened to Parvati today. Her sister, Padma, had just basically ignored her in favor of a letter from a friend. It wasn't that Parvati didn't have Muggle friends. But most of the Muggle friends she had was because of Padma.

Sighing she moved towards the Gryffindor table just wishing this day would end quickly. She felt like she wasn't important enough for anyone to even stop and speak to her.

"Happy Birthday, Parvati," Luna's dreamy voice floated to her through din in the Great Hall.

"Thank you," she called back.

Luna got up and was about to follow Padma out of the Great Hall when Parvati reached out and caught the younger girl's arm. Looking back at Parvati bewildered Luna didn't know what to do. Hermione had asked Padma and herself to meet the huge group of Gryffindor girls out near the Black Lake. "How can I help you, Parvati?" she asked.

"What's going on?" Parvati asked concern. "No one seems to want to talk to me today. Which is something new and strange for me."

"Nothing is going on," Luna told the girl not wanting to give away Lavender's surprise.

"You're a horrible liar, Luna." Parvati having had enough of this conversation and being ignored in the Great Hall stormed towards the exit of the school with Luna chasing after her.

Knowing that Parvati leaving the building would ruin Lavender's surprise Luna tried to think of something to keep Parvati inside. "I need your help," Luna suddenly burst out loudly causing several nearby people to stop what they were doing and stare.

"With what?" Parvati cocked an eyebrow stopping in her tracks. She wouldn't have it said that she was much like Padma who ignored her own sister on their birthday. She'd do something helpful for one of her friend and maybe that would cheer her up.

"I lost my shoes." It was a lame thing to come up with but anyone who was anyone knew that people stole Luna's personal items. So, of course, she didn't think much of just spouting this out to keep Parvati in doors.

"But you're wearing shoes, Luna."

"These are my school ones. I need help finding my sneakers."

"There just shoes, Luna," Parvati said as she tried to get to door to outside yet again.

"But these are special sneakers. They used to be my mother's when she was my age and they are all that I have left of her."

That seemed to do the trick with Parvati. She felt bad for the younger Ravenclaw. Mostly because the girl seemed like an outcast among the smart Ravenclaw students. She remembered how it felt to be an outcast in her class from when her and Padma went to Muggle school. Padma had been what Parvati was now making friends left and right. Parvati was the exact same as Luna, without the talking about strange animals, which made her want to help Luna even more.

"Maybe you left them outside," Parvati suggested.

"No," Luna practically shouted. "I mean I don't really wear shoes outside unless I happen to be going to Hogsmeade." She congratulated herself on her quick thinking. "Maybe they're up on the third floor. I heard someone laughing about hanging something they stolle from one of light sconces on the third floor."

#############################################################################################

That is how Parvati spent most her day. With Luna suggesting off the wall places that her shoes could be. Them both going there to find no shoes at all and then going back and thinking of some more places they could possibly be. That is until Padma came running up to them in a frenzy.

"I heard you guys were looking for Luna's shoes," Padma said cocking her eyebrow at Luna who just shrugged.

"Yeah," Parvati said growing suspicious that Padma knew this. "Why?"

"I think I spotted them out by the Black Lake. Come on."

That was odd. Luna had said she never wore those sneaker outside of Hogwarts besides to go to Hogsmeade. Padma, however, had grabbed her hand was now pulling her down the hall and towards the exit of the school.

"Come on," Padma called as she pulled her sister.

Knowing that her sister would not allow her not to go Parvati ending up running with her sister towards the one destination she had wanted to go this whole day. The Black Lake. But there was something strange going on down by the lake today. Parvati squinted her eyes to better see what was going as Padma pulled her towards the scene.

"They're coming," Parvati heard Hermione call.

Lavender walked forward to meet Parvati halfway to the Black Lake. "Happy Birthday, Parvati," she cheered as she pulling Parvati into a kiss. "I hope you enjoy the surprise party we planned for you."

That had been the happiest birthday of Parvati's life. Until a later one came along. But that's another story for another time.

**I hope you all enjoyed Birthday Surprise.**


End file.
